unitardzfandomcom-20200214-history
Will Guglielmo
William Guglielmo (also referred to as The Crusader and simply as Will Guglielmo) is an American internet personality and professional wrestling fan currently appearing in the internet production UnitardZ. Guglielmo made his debut in UnitardZ at the NXT Takeover: The End special where he competed against Zack Hardy for the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship in a losing effort. Guglielmo has not been made an official member on UnitardZ yet, however; makes sporadic appearance to challenge for the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship on occasion. Before UnitardZ Prior to Joining UnitardZ Productions Not much is known about Guglielmo before joining UnitardZ, other than that he and owner Zack Hardy met in Sophomore year of high school in 2015, becoming allies after their shared interest in professional wrestling. Guglielmo and Hardy currently attend Holy Cross High School, as does Brandon White, the co host of the "UnitardZ Gaming" channel. Hardy approached Guglielmo in May of 2016, asking if he would like to challenge Hardy for the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship, to which he accepted, and became a part of UnitardZ Productions, and more specifically, their wrestling branch. UnitardZ Productions Before Contracted (June 2016-present) It was announced by owner of UnitardZ Productions, Zack Hardy that Will Guglielmo would be challenging him for the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship, it was made clear, however, that Guglielmo was not officially employed by UnitardZ Productions. Guglielmo unsuccessfully challenged Hardy for the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship at NXT Takeover: The End, but would receive a rematch for the championship at the WWE Money in the Bank 2016 pay per view, after drawing with Hardy, but not winning the championship. At WWE Money in the Bank 2016, Guglielmo definitively lost to Hardy in his efforts to capture the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship, but would earn the UniBank after losing in a close effort. Guglielmo missed the cut to challenge Hardy for the title at the WWE Battleground 2016 pay per view in favor of newcomer Brendan Buzak, however; during Hardy' live stream on July 9th, 2016; Guglielmo stated that he would cash in the UniBank at WWE Summerslam 2016, the match has yet to be made official, as it is unknown whether Guglielmo was joking. Serra has stated that he plans on using Guglielmo in a match at WWE Summerslam 2016 whether it is for the championship or not. It has been rumored that Serra is looking to employ Guglielmo soon, and views him as a potential big name for the production. Guglielmo briefly mentioned during a UFC live stream hosted by Zack Hardy in July of 2016, that he would like to have cashed in his UniBank at UniSlam 2016, and it was officially announced two weeks later that he would do so and join a fatal four way at UniSlam 2016 for the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship, against Brendan Buzak, Darren Gelinas and defending champion Zack Hardy at the event. UniSlam 2016 marks the first appearance of Guglielmo since capturing the 2016 UniBank at UniBank 2016, the same event that he unsuccessfully challenged for the UnitardZ Heavyweight Championship for the second time. Zack Hardy started promoting the event under the social media hashtag "#UnitardZFatalFour" with Guglielmo as a part of the hype. At UniSlam, Guglielmo would be unsuccessful in challenging for the title, coming in second, only to champion Zack Hardy. Personal Life Guglielmo has a passion for professional wrestling, which is also what brought himself and owner Zack Hardy to talk to each other. Guglielmo currently attends Holy Cross High School in Waterbury, Connecticut alongside Hardy, and Brandon White. Guglielmo has a trolling account on YouTube where he posts funny and annoying comments on specific YouTube videos, as pointed out and revealed during the UnitardZ: UFC 200 stream on July 9th, 2016. Guglielmo is currently in a relationship.